Growing up with Neah
by dieya105
Summary: a what if fic about my flash back in my other fic NoahAllen: baby noah.  Were we get to see Allen grow up with the Noahs.
1. the flashback twist

**Dieya: **Welcome to my promised what if of my flashback in NoahAllen: baby noah.

Hope you like, review please.

* * *

><p><strong>In a hospital room where Allen is about to be born<strong>

"WWWAAAAHHHHH!"

"Congratulations it's a boy."

"Oh, thank god, let me see my baby."

"Um…I can't do that ma'am."

"And why not? I should be aloud to see my own baby."

"Because a Noah shouldn't be in the care of a sub-human." turns into an Akuma

"What's going on?"

"I'm going to kill you and take the child to the Millennium Earl."

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" dies

* * *

><p><strong>At the ark<strong>

"Good job Akuma for bringing this child to me, now leave." _*heart*_

"Yes, sir." leaves

"wwwwaaahhhh!"

"There, there little one. You're home with your family now. Now, what should your name be? … I know, how about Neah. It's only natural to name you after the previous 14th." _*heart*_

"MILLENNY!"

"**WWWWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**"

"There, there little one it's ok." _*heart*_

"Who is this adorable baby?"

"He is the 14th Noah." _*heart*_

"What, why is he here? Shouldn't we destroy him so that he won't betray us again?"

"No Road, where just going to raise him so that he won't think of trying to kill us ever again." _*heart*_

"Good idea, but shouldn't we also be finding the heart? Just in case."

"in do time Road, but it's very important to gain the 14th's trust as soon as possible." _*heart*_

* * *

><p><strong>3 years later<strong>

"Now Neah, I will teach you about the birth of Akuma." _*heart*_

"Ok Millenny."

"Now, for this lesson we will be going outside the ark and meet an unknowing sub-human." _*heart*_

"Really, I finally get to go outside?"

"Yes little one. Now, since you've never been outside before you have to stay close by ok." _*heart*_

"Yes Millenny."

* * *

><p><strong>In a graveyard were a young woman is mourning over a grave stone<strong>

"Now you just stay here in front of this tree and don't leave this spot under any circumstances." _*heart*_

"Ok, Millenny."

"Now this young woman will be referred to as A-chan (Reference to D'gray Man Reversed), and the person we'll bring back will be called B-kun. To make an Akuma, we must gain A-chan's trust. Then, we will get A-chan to scream B-kun's name. This will transfer B-kun's soul in an Akuma skeleton. Lastly, we order B-kun to kill A-chan and ware her skin as his own." _*heart*_

"Now I will show you how it's done." _*heart* _goes to A-chan.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the arc<strong>

Neah is currently throwing up after seeing the insides of A-chan. (poor kid)

"I'm sorry Neah, I thought you could take seeing that." _*heart* _(what an irresponsible parent)

"Neah, it's ok the Earl won't take you with him to make akuma again anytime soon." Road is currently rubbing Neah's back.

"Thanks Road"

* * *

><p><strong>Dieya: <strong>So what'd you think of the story? Although, the only thing different was the ending.


	2. meet the pedophile and his brother

**Dieya:** Now to continue with my second fanfiction, hope you like it.

I don't mean to offend anyone because of the title, it's just how Sheryl is seen by most fans of D'Gray-Man.

Growing up with Neah(Allen...

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

"Neah are you finally felling better, so we can play?"

The memories of her other games went through his head. "No I think I'm still really ill" Fake cough.

"Oh really, the winner gets chocolate cake."

"REALLY!"

"Yes, but your to sick for cake or games. So I guess I'll have to eat it all."

"BUT I WANT CAKE TOO!"

"I know you do, but your sick, and sick people can't have cake."

"mmmhh, but I'm not sick."

"Then you'll play with me."

"Oh no"

* * *

><p><strong>After the game, in Sheryl's mansion<strong>

"YAY, CAKE!"

"Alright Neah, here's the cake I promised"

Nom nom nom

"I can't believe I lost."

"Yah, I'm getting faster and faster everyday."

"Yah, thanks to my games."

"And how are my two favorite children doing today?"

"We're your only children Sheryl."

"Call me daddy, Neah."

"No!"

"Why are you so mean to me?"

"That's because you keep smothering him."

"That's not true."

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the ark<strong>

"Do you remember anything about your past life yet, Neah?" _*heart*_

"No."

"That's ok, your still really young, and it's been 30 years since your death" _*heart*_

"Ok, Millenny." walks away

"I still don't understand why his memories won't awaken, I doubt it has anything to do with his age. Maybe I'll figure it out someday." _*heart*_

* * *

><p><strong>In Neah's room<strong>

"Why does my left arm hurt so much? I didn't do anything to it, but it looks like the back of my hand is glowing green. I guess I should keep it a secret for a while."

* * *

><p><strong>In the Earl's room<strong>

"Road, have you seen anything strange about Neah's behavior?" _*heart*_

"Well he does seem to pay attention to his left arm lately, like it was hurting him."

"Well that sounds interesting, we should look at him more carefully, and Tyki and Road are will be in charge of that." _*heart*_

"WHAT!"

"Yah Tyki, we'll have lots of fun with Neah. It's a perfect way for you to get to know him, since your new to the Family."

"But I'm not like Sheryl, I don't get along with children."

"And you think Sheryl does?"

"Why are you all so mean to me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Dieya: <strong>I think this was a bit funny and plot thickening. Please review and give your ideas.

Bye-Bye!


	3. What's Innocence?

**Dieya:** sorry about not updating sooner, I just didn't know what to do with this fic.

Growing up with Neah(Allen)...

* * *

><p><strong>Allen's room<strong>

"OUCH! Road that hurt." Neah said trying to release his left arm from Roads grasp.

"I barely touched it, are you sure your ok?" Road asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why are you interested in my arm all of a sudden?" Neah asked hoping nothing was wrong.

"Well, you've been acting really weird lately, you keep clutching your arm. Maybe you should change into your white form, so we can see if there's a bruise or something." Road said patiently waiting for his response.

"Ok." Neah then transformed into his white form. Road gasped as she stared at the burned looking left arm.

"Neah, were going to go see the Earl now. He'll know what's wrong." She rushed Neah into the Earl's room.

* * *

><p><strong>Earl's room<strong>

"Oh hello there children, what can I do for you?" _*heart* _

"There's something wrong with Neah's arm. Can you tell what's wrong?" She asked in a distressed tone.

"How interesting, this cross forming on his hand resembles innocence. So this must be what's been suppressing the 14th's memories. I'll see what I can do, but for now try to not move it." _*heart* _

Road carried Neah back to his room and put him to sleep. "So there was something messing with his memory, but how did innocence attach itself to Neah and when?"

* * *

><p><strong>Dieya: <strong>please review and I hope you liked it. I'm sorry this was so short, I can't think of what the plot should be. I'll figure it out eventually, but if you guys have a good idea please tell me.

Bye-Bye!


End file.
